


Spider Romance

by orphan_account



Series: Spider Romance [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, F/M, Grieving, Natasha Romanov Has Spider Powers, Natasha Romanov Lives, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Natasha and Peter talk about his coming 18th birthday, more flashbacks
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Spider Romance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910917
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Spider Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone 
> 
> Here is the latest part of the series 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this 
> 
> Considering doing a part 4

**Infinity War – Inside the Infinity Stone:**

Peter sat alone; he had found most of the Avengers who had been snapped as well as a delightful tree creature who was quite amusing. So far though he had not seen Natasha or Tony, lowering his head Peter sat there in silence beneath a tree when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. Turning around to look at the newcomer Peter beamed the brightest smile possible before jumping to his feet. Natasha… he finally found her or in this case she had found him.

Leaping onto the redhead Peter hugged her tight as Natasha smiled, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him just as tight as he squeezed her. Pressing her lips to his cheek Natasha whispered "Мой красивый принц-паук" in Russian into his ear. Her breath on his ear made Peter shiver as he squeezed her tight and kissed her. Natasha moaned as she closed her eyes and sank into the kiss, their lips moving in sync with one another as they kissed passionately.

Their tongues swirling round one another as their hands gripped at the clothes they were wearing, biting his lip Natasha tugged it between her teeth before grunting as her back collided with the tree. Smiling into the kiss Natasha leapt up and wrapped her legs around Peter’s hips as she deepened the kiss, biting at one another as their hands gripped and tugged at each other’s clothes.

“I am Groot?” the familiar sound of the tree alien that called itself Groot spoke up, looking curious as he looked between the 2 spiders. Breaking the kiss Peter and Natasha pulled apart blushing, as T’Challa stood beside Groot with a smile as he looked at the couple, not saying a word he motioned for Groot to follow him, leaving Peter and Natasha alone together and soon they sat down and stayed there for a while.

Happy they were together in the stone.

**Present Day – Wakanda:**

It was a sad day for the people of Wakanda and the Avengers, the people of Wakanda lost their kind and the Avengers lost a dear friend, more than that he was a brother in arms and would forever be missed. Tony already had a memorial display set up at the Avengers exhibit to honour their friend, the Avengers were gathered alongside T’Challa’s mom and sister.

Taking hold of her hand Peter looked at Shuri with a sad smile as he held both Shuri’s hand and Natasha’s hand. Shuri had become Peter’s best friend, they had so much fun when he was here with Natasha after the war, Natasha had come to pay T’Challa a visit and handle some Avenger business. Peter at the time was in the lab with Shuri, both geeking out hard over the Vibranium based technology Shuri was designing.

Smiling to himself sadly said his final goodbye to T’Challa before everyone departed. The Avengers stayed for 2 days in Wakanda and in that time Peter had gone to the lab to hang out with Shuri and talk to her. She was hesitant to take the role as Queen of Wakanda, her brother was the king and not just the king, but he was also the Black Panther. He was the protector of Wakanda, and she did not think she had it in her to become the Queen.

Stuffing his hands into his Pockets Peter walked into Shuri’s lab, leaning against the wall Peter watched Shuri for a moment before he made his way to her “Hey” Peter greeted as he joined her by the workbench. Shuri looked at him and smiled for a second “Hey” she whispered, her eyes were still red from the tears she had cried. Wiping the tears away Shuri turned to him and smiled sadly “Are you about to head out?” she asked.

“I am, I just wanted to check on you before I left” Peter said as he walked over to her “I heard you and your mother earlier” he admitted.

Shuri chuckled to herself “I think all of Wakanda heard us” she joked.

Peter chuckled as he nodded his head before sitting on the edge of her worktable “She still wants you to become Queen?”

“Yeah” Shuri whispered she replied as she looked at him and smiled “I have something for you” she said as she leapt off her seat and ran over to the covered mannequin, grabbing it she yanked the cover off revealing a dark red suit with a black Spider symbol on its chest.

“Wow” Peter whispered in awe at the new suit, leaping off the table he ran his fingers over the spider symbol “Is this what you’ve been working on lately?” he asked as he looked at her.

“It was, T’Challa helped me with the designs before…” Shuri lowered her head as she choked on her words, unable to finish her sentence.

Peter wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug, Shuri allowed herself to break down into tears as she clung hold of Peter tight.

Peter never said a word, he held her tight and allowed her to cry into his shoulder.

His mind going back to his last conversation with T’Challa during his and Natasha’s stay in Wakanda.

**Post-Infinity War – Wakanda:**

Peter walked into the throne room; he had just finished helping Shuri with her designs when he was called to the Throne Room by T’Challa. Things had been tense between Peter and Natasha lately after an incident in New York, one of Peter’s enemies Doctor Octavius that called himself Doctor Octopus had managed to take Natasha hostage. The guilt of her getting taken had driven Peter to break things off and distance himself from her, he thought he was protecting her.

Arriving at the Throne room Peter smiled at King T’Challa, bowing his head in respect Peter smiled “Your Highness” Peter greeted as he bowed.

“My friend, you do not need to bow to me” T’Challa stated with a smile as he walked to Peter, placing a hand on the teenagers shoulder “You are a brother to Wakanda” an honour Peter received from King T’Challa when he killed Thanos using Thor’s hammer.

Peter blushed heavily; the teenager would have been fangirling all over the place but he reigned in his excitement “You wanted to see me T’Challa?” he asked curiously.

“Natasha had told me what happened between you and her” T’Challa motioned to Peter to walk with him, his hands behind his back as he walked with the teenager.

Guilt weighed heavily on Peter’s shoulder “Yeah, I… I want to protect her” Peter said as he lowered his head.

“Natasha, I believe is capable of taking care of herself, she fought in the battle of New York against the Chitauri and she had fought Thanos” T’Challa reminded the teenager.

“I know, I’m scared that I’ll lose her” Peter admitted “I… the idea of losing her hurts me”

“And yet breaking up with her and distancing yourself it is hurting the both of you” T’Challa stated as and Peter continued to walk.

“Yeah… you know when you found us together when we were in the stones, you didn’t seem surprised” Peter said curiously.

T’Challa simply chuckled “I have known for quite some time, I have seen the way you look at one another” he admitted before coming to a stop “Peter, do you love her?” he asked looking serious.

“Yes, of course I love her” Peter answered without hesitating.

“Then go to her, she is quite miserable” T’Challa replied as he gently nudged Peter to the door.

Nodding his head Peter headed from the throne room but not before he hugged T’Challa, smiling to himself T’Challa lowered his head and returned to his throne.

**Present Day – Stark Industries:**

Peter and the Avengers returned home from Wakanda, Shuri had made her decision to take her role as Queen of Wakanda in honour of her brother. A suitable Black Panther would be chosen by her later though her mother told her that she should be the Black Panther, arguing that her bother T’Challa would want it that way. Shuri had made a Vibranium suit for both Natasha and Peter, with a little help from T’Challa before he died.

Laying down in his bed Peter closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift nearly to sleep when there was a knock on the door. Sitting up Peter looked at the door before calling out “Come in” he was wondering who it was, but he smiled bright when he saw it was Natasha.

“Hey Peter, can I come in?” Natasha asked as she poked her head into the room.

“Sure, what’s up?” Peter asked as he sat up and motioned to the spot on the bed,

Walking into the bedroom Natasha sat down beside him “Right, I wanted to ask you if you thought about your 18th birthday?” she asked.

Heavily swallowing Peter’s cheeks heated up “Uh… Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it” he answered with a slight squeak.

Natasha smirked as she looked at him, biting her lip she didn’t comment on how nervous he looked right now “As you know, we agreed to wait till your 18 until we become… intimate” she reminded.

“I remember” Peter answered, swallowing heavily as his cheeks grew even more red “Though, the age of consent is 17” he reminded her.

Nodding her head in response “I know, but I want you to be 100% comfortable” she announced.

“I’m already 100% comfortable” Peter said far too quickly, earning a giggle from Natasha.

“I know and believe me, I want nothing more than to make love to you right here, right now but I want this to be special for us both” Natasha said, “look you birthday is next week and I have a surprise” she said “I’ll pick you up after school and I am taking you away, there is a deserted Island that shield owns, I booked it just for us” Natasha revealed.

Peter blushed hard as he looked at her dumbly causing Natasha to giggle.

“Take a nap and we’ll discuss it later” Natasha whispered as she kissed his lips “Я люблю тебя, Питер"

“Я тоже тебя люблю, Наташа” Peter whispered back as he kissed her deep before he took a nap and Natasha went to her room and took a nap.

**Peter’s 18 th Birthday:**

Peter walked out of school, everyone had wished him a happy birthday and he was excited to see Natasha. Flash Thompson did not change at all after the discovery that Peter was telling the truth about his internship. Instead he grew worse, declaring he would ruin Peter’s reputation and take the internship from Peter as well as prove to Tony how utterly pathetic Peter was. But nothing could bring down Peter’s good mood, it was his 18th birthday and he was excited though he was nervous as well.

Intimacy with his girlfriend… that was a big step and he began to worry that he would get overwhelmed and ruin it.

Soon Natasha’s car pulled up outside the school and she climbed out of the driver’s seat, Peter beamed as he looked at her before he walked over to join her. Natasha smiled as she walked over to him and took him by surprise, grabbing his face between her hands she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Flash lost it when he saw this, screaming in rage and stamping his feet he stormed back inside the school as everyone looked on in shock.

Stunned but completely responsive, Peter wrapped his arms around Natasha’s hips and deepened the kiss. The Kiss resumed for a few minutes which felt like hours before they finally pulled apart, Natasha smiled as she looked into Peter’s eyes as he looked stunned by the kiss and how open Natasha was. “I… I thought you didn’t want anyone to know?” he asked. It was one of the conditions that Natasha and Peter would not tell anyone about their relationship only because he was 17 at the time.

“You’re 18 now, no need to hide” Natasha purred as she took his hand and led him to the car.

Everyone was still talking about it as they watched the car leave.

Ned groaned heavily as he handed MJ $10.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there everyone 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this update
> 
> Thanks so much for reading 
> 
> I look forward to reading your feedback. 
> 
> Considering doing a part 4


End file.
